Supergirl's Peril
The Trap "Clark?" I exclaimed as a opened the door to my cousin's apartment. He was nowhere to be found. I felt sick, but when I entered the kitchen, I felt extremely weak. I was horrified to discover, the note. It was a small sheet of paper, bound to a shard of kryptonite. It read "You may be shocked, but Clark, or should I say Superman, is not that great at hiding his identity. -L" I flipped over the paper, and it listed the address for the public library and the date of the next day. "Oh god. It's just one of his stupid tricks. Anyways, they never work. But I ought to make sure nobody there is in danger." '' I leave the apartment, and head to my own. Once I get in, I lock the doors and strip off my shirt and shorts and lie on the couch. I flip on the TV, and switch to my favorite channel, the comedy one. My stomach starts to growl, so I decide that pizza is the one and only decision. I dial up the pizza, and when it comes, I open the door. I look at the delivery man, and realize he's staring at my chest. I look down, and see I'm wearing nothing but my undergarments. I throw him 20 dollars and take the pizza and slam the door shut. ''"Im an idiot" I think to myself. During the 3rd slice and the 2nd episode of my favorite show, I dose off. "BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP-" "Crap, broke the clock again. Oh shit! I forgot about the library!" I dash to my closet, then move the pile of clothing off the floor to reveal my spandex outfit. I strech it over my body, and realize it's a bit tight. "It'll have to do" I mutter. I dress a long shirt, my jeans, and a pair of false glasses and run out the door to my car. When I arrive at the library, there is no problem. But when I walk inside, I see an eerie green glow in one of the bookcases. My Immediate reaction is to run. But as I turn around, I see the kryptonite in all the shelves. I make a dash towards to door, but I feel like I'm frozen. "Hello, Supergirl." is broadcasted on the speakers, by none other than Lex himself. "You ought to make your way to the back room." He says, "But it's not like you have a choice." Suddenly, henchmen appear towards me and my weak movements don't help the matter. And they escort me to the back storage room. In there, I see an incredibly constructed capsule, for storing humans. "Now Supergirl, you have a few options" I spin around to see Luthor talking to me. 'You son of a-" "SILENCE" He booms. "Now, I would like to give you a few options." he calmly said. "I know you wont like this one, but. You can join me, or you can be shipped to worlds unknown to mankind". "Just how are you going to do that?" I question. "Easy. See that device?" he says while motioning to the machine, "It's what I would call, a wormhole. It will get you anywhere easily. Even other galaxies. In fact, if I wanted to I could send you to a galaxy perhaps where most atmospheres have levels of kryptonite. He's one... Tatooine. Have you ever been to a desert? Well. What a trip it will be for you..." "Guards! Put her in" I feel the guards' hands grope my body, leading me to the teleporter. "You can't get away with this, Superman will beat your sorry ass." I said " Strong words for somebody with a dead cousin." Lex said. "But while I'm at it, I ought to have the receivers of this package be satisfied." He removes the skirt to my costume, then proceeds with the spandex. Then Lex caresess my ample breasts, but is yet to remove my undergarments. "Lets leave the rest of the fun to the recievers". He said backing away. "Goodbye Supergirl, and if I am to have you return, it will be for my pleasure." he said as he entered the confirmation key on the machine. Tatooine Arrival Tendrils of purple light flashed and swam across my my eyes. Without warning there was a sudden jerk, as if an invisible lasso had suddenly been pulled tight around my waist. Purple light gave way to green then orange, then to softly speckled blackness, pierced only occasionally by wisps of purple and blue and small smokey clusters of thousands of pin-pricks. "Wait, are those galaxies?" I tried to turn to look back at some of the clusters but my body wouldn't respond - my eyes were fixed straight ahead and I couldn't feel my arms and legs. What I could feel though was a mounting sense of dread - Lex had really done something this time. I was beaten and banished, sent out a greater distance than could be comprehended by mortal minds. Sure, I had been born on a different planet, but that was still in the same galaxy! This was on a whole other scale! Suddenly, as if a curtain was drawn aside of light - golden radiance filled my eyes and I could feel a strange texture under my feet. I dully realized that I could feel my limbs again as my head began to swim from the extent of the travel. Also. I remembered, Because of the Kryptonite in the atmosphere... A few solid thuds beside me told me that I was not the only thing that had been transported from earth to this strange world. As the world teetered, I heard strange echoing voices approaching. My super hearing seems to be working at least... Remembering both my state of undress (vaguely noticing that my bra and panties seemed a little singed after the trip) and Lex's ominous mention of the people he was sending me to, I leapt into the air, only for my take-off to turn into a twenty foot leap. Not having had the opportunity to check my surroundings, I found myself rolling over and over down a sand dune until - WHAM! I hit something hard and rocky. The last thing I remember before my vision faded to darkness was the sight of two yellow suns hanging in the sky. Awakening As I came to I felt a wet sort of snuffling on the back of my leg. Moaning I waved my hand behind me trying to shoo away whatever it was. My hand didn't feel anything and so with a groan I opened my eyes. I was laying a next to an enormous building in what seemed to be a kind of gutter. Though the air was hot and humid, and the rays of the twin suns were beaming steadily, this small ditch seemed to be sheltered in a way that it was able accumulate some mud - which I was laying in. Gross. I thought. I shifted to one side and winced at a bruise on my ribs. So it looks like flying is out for me... But I don't seem to be completely helpless... I grabbed a small rock and squeezed. After a tremendous effort the rock broke. I sighed and slumped over, oozing a little deeper into the mud. That would have been so easy on earth... But at least I'm not totally helpless - the combination of the atmosphere and those two yellow suns are going to play havoc with my powers. All at once the snuffling was back, this time rooting up my thighs and attempting to burrow into my ass. With a squeal that I immediately regretted, I flipped over on my back and raised my hands over my face defensively. What I saw looked to be a sort of cross between a fish and an anteater. The creature was about the size of a small pony, and was slimy and scaly, with a long muzzle that it used to probe things. Undisturbed by my sudden movement, the creature continued it's snuffling, even now forcing its snout between by firm thighs, the rough skin harsh on my soft inner leg and proceeded to probe higher and higher and -- "NONONONOOO!" I yelled and kicked out hard at the alien beast, sending it flying though the air with a loud panicked bellow. Oops... Already I could hear cries of shock coming from farther along the wall, no doubt sentries alerted to the creature's screams. I quickly began scrambling out of the hole, sand stinging and mud peeling of my too-exposed skin. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! '' When I reached the top of the hill, as if to add insult to injury, the burnt string connecting my bra cups snaps beneath the weight of my heaving breasts. I paused to catch the garment, pulling the pieces back together over my already reddening paleness of my tit-flesh. The breaking of that single string hit me harder than my crash landing - with it snapped my last feeble lifeline to anything resembling modesty. But there was no time to worry about that now - three hulking green guards with pig-snouts were upon me waving axes. As soon as they registered my nearly naked form their eyes gleamed, and I could almost hear their lusting thoughts. ''Soft. Supple. Squeezable. Delicious. Sex-on-legs. Strumpet. Whatever kind of alien planet Lex had sent me to, it was clear that its inhabitants could appreciate a buxom blonde. I'd missed the opportunity to run, if it had ever existed. It was time to fight. Fortunately my abilities were not limited to my waning super-strength - I had been trained in several forms of hand-to-hand combat, and could read the monster's moves just as easily as I could sense their lust which seemed to guide their assaults - they mostly groped for my ass and breasts. All it took was a few well timed kicks and punches and the three were unconscious on the ground. Sweat beading on my nipples and running down my abs, I took stock of the situation from the top of the hill. Apart from the enormous building (Some kind of palace?) I couldn't see any other signs of life - just bare desert. Turning around I looked hard at the palace. My X-Ray vision didn't seem to be able to penetrate the thick stone. Probably trace amounts of damned Kryptonite in that too..." Wiping the sweat from my eyes I considered my options. Turning my head towards the sizzling sands I twirled a blonde locke of hair around a finger. If I strike out blindly into the desert I could very easily die alone out there. Without more information as to water supplies or town locations that option was no good. '' Turning back to the castle a feeling of dread crept into my stomach. ''But somehow I don't think knocking on the door will be the best plan either... Lex is too sophisticatedly evil - there's no way he'd send me to a place where he'd be dealing with morons like that... I glanced over at the three unconscious brutes - the nearest one had a mixture of snot and spit oozing down his face and from inside a fur loincloth a very visible erection. The size of the bulge made the feeling in my gut worse. Still, better to be on my guard. Tough to imagine anything worse than something like that getting a hold of me and -- '' I stopped myself. ''Be calm, Kara. Be calm. I just need to get inside... Get some intel... Maybe a transport... Then get the hell out of here... I just need a disguise, something to a little more discrete... Get in, then get out. I walked over to the guards and started pulling off rough cloaks, belts, a pair of boots and some goggles.'' Just go, get in and out. In and out. In and-- '' A horrible image flashed in my mind as I pulled off the last belt, unintentionally exposing an enormous green member -- me, pushed over a counter, a disgusting snorting and moaning behind me in my hair, an enormous green hand mashing my tits, while another rocks my hips. In and out. In and -- "No no NO!" I yell aloud. Grabbing my disguises I take two large leaps away from the heap of guards. Get it together girl. Don't make this harder than it has to be. Fashioning the cloaks and belts around my body (with one stuffed around my middle to add some deceptive girth) I effectively covered all of my skin and hair. Whether the disguise would fool anyone remained to be seen. If things look bad, I can always make a break for it and try my luck in the desert - I still have a slight physical edge over them. Gathering my courage, I began the long walk to the palace, the lump still heavy in my gut. Infiltration It was surprisingly easy to get into the palace - when I approached the massive stone door, a robotic eye on a stick challenged me. Not wanting to reveal myself, I gestured toward myself, then to the inside, then rubbed my fingers together in what I hoped was an intergalactic symbol for money. The eye gurgled something incomprehensible and peered at me intently. Is it staring too long at my breasts? ''I thought in panic. ''Please, please, please don't let it have sophisticated scanners... After a bit more babble, the robot retreated into the wall. And the door raised. Goosebumps raised on my arms and legs in spite of the blazing suns. Ignoring my better judgement I walked inside and as the stone slid back into place I realized that I now had three feet of Kryptonite infused rock in between myself and freedom. Not the best of circumstances... I thought, five seconds too late. The only thing to do now was commit to the plan. Inside was surprisingly dank for a building in the desert, and the humidity made the dry heat of the desert an enviable prospect under the numerous cloaks of my disguise. A few of the green pig-men loitered in the passage, chattering in an alien tongue with another guard who could have been human. Or Kryptonian... I thought dryly. Keeping to the shadows at the side of the hall I passed the group without much notice, keeping my eyes peeled for a computer terminal, a map, or even a kitchen, something that would help me in the desert and prove that this wasn't all a terrible idea. Suddenly, a pale and ugly humanoid alien with tentacles growing out of his head appeared from behind a pillar and gestured me over chattering incomprehensibly. Pausing for a second, I decided that things could go downhill quickly if I tried conversing in a language I didn't understand. I pointed to where my ears were under my cloak and shook my head, indicating that I didn't understand. Pausing to flash a quick smile revealing pointed fang-like teeth, he pulled a necklace with a small computer instead of an ornament out of his robe and offered it to me. Slipping it over my hood and goggles, the world suddenly made sense. I could comprehend the guards babbling on about some wager on a slave. I could grasp the words of my tentacled welcomer ("Welcome, welcome... I image you're here in response to Master Jabba's work call...). I could read previously illegible glyphs on the wall indicating, throne room, private champers, slave quarters, kitchens, Rancor Pit (What's a rancor?) and... HANGAR BAY!! I restrained myself from immediately sprinting towards the hangar and pulled my attention back to the pale alien. "If you'll follow me I'll show you to the throne room. There you can fill out some paperwork, relax after your journey, and enjoy the day's festivities and entertainment." The alien flashed his razor grin again knowingly and began to walk in the opposite direction of the hangar. Following behind him I memorized the passageway's various nooks and crannies for potential escape routes, all the while glancing longingly at the signs pointing the other direction - to the hangar. Soon. ''I told myself. It could be informative to spend a little time at this party now that I could understand the language. Soon the sounds of music, laughter and screams filled my ears and I knew we were approaching the throne room. Stepping aside at a short staircase the tentacle headed alien gestured to me. "Enjoy yourself." I walked down the steps and into a massive room filled with aliens of hundreds of different sizes, colors, and shapes engaging in a mixture drinking contests, card games and dancing. The throne room reminded me more of a combination between a saloon and a zoo, than a seat of power. Passing my eye over the crowd I noticed several scantily female aliens attempting to serve the rabble, all while being fondled groped and assaulted by every hand tentacle and claw that could reach them. One of the serving women, a tired looking purple skinned alien with head tentacles like the alien who greeted me, was putting on a brave face, laughing and smiling as a crowd of small hooded aliens ran their tiny black hands over her long and shapely legs. However I could tell that behind her flirtation she was in pain. Another slightly pudgy brown haired woman with a pair curling goat horns didn't bother to hide her misery, crying softly as a pair of hairy, apelike aliens passed her from lap to lap, kissing her fiercely while the other's hands roamed over her. A mixture of anger and disgust swept aside my fear. This was wrong. This whole place. Clearly Lex had sent me here to be a part of this sick brothel, a harlot to crews of alien filth. The downright ''injustice of the whole situation made my blood boil. I swear that once I get our of here, I will find a way to return and free these women from the clutches of monsters. The Cost of Justice Turning away from the depravity of the crowd, I walked through the tables to a circle of aliens surrounding an open space on the back wall of the court. The band was louder here, and aliens more serious, focused on a gyrating figure in the middle of the ring. As I pushed to the front of the throng to get a better look, a pig guard near me muttered, "Ahhh, Makiah... the Hutt's gonna give that sweet Togruta ass a pounding tonight..." The dancing figure was another alien woman - an orange one with white and black horns that seamlessly flowed into head tentacles similar to the pale alien's. Her body was radiant - enormous bouncing breasts that would have given Powergirl a run for her money and firm rounded buttocks offset by a thin waste and athletically toned legs. These tentacles spun and swayed with Makiah's movements, a graceful image further accented by her outrageous costume - a bikini that seemed to be made of nothing but tassels. I could feel myself blushing as the costume shifted as she moved to reveal glimpses between her legs and flashes of her deep purple nipples. As she executed a masterful spin move she lashed out with a rope I hadn't noticed before that was attached to a metal collar around her neck. Following the rope to the figure that held the other end my stomach gave an enormous lurch. An enormously fat creature with a slug's lower body and a head and torso like something out of a nightmare sat on a raised dais, being fanned by a scantily clad cat-like woman. The alien ooze greenish slime from every cavity, and was covered in warts and rolls of fat. It's tail was twitching excitedly in front of it, and it's terrible eyes never left Makiah's nubile body as it played with with her leash in its pudgy four fingered hands. When it licked its enormous lips with a blubbery and warted tongue, I could almost sense the lust radiating off of the monster. This could only be the Hutt. So this is the bloated emperor of this injustice... ''I thought.''This is the Big Bad of Tatooine... He is as disgusting as the crimes of his men... After a few more spins and a slow, acrobatic flip that when combined with her costume left nothing to the imagination, the Hutt yanked violently on her leash, reeling her in while bellowing in the deepest voice I'd ever heard, "ENOUGH DANCING. YOU HAVE PLEASED ME WITH IT, BUT I NOW REQUIRE A DEEPER PLEASURE." The beast licked his lips. The woman tottered on her feet and with difficulty began to resist the Hutt's pulling. "Please Master Jabba, I've only half completed the routine." I grimmaced - the Hutt didn't seem like the type to care about the artistic quality of her performance. He only had eyes for the assets of the performer. "Surely you'll let me--" "YOUR DANCE HAS BUT ONE PURPOSE, HARLOT. ARE YOU SO STUPID TO NOT HAVE LEARNED THIS IN YOUR EIGHT MONTHS AS MY FAVORITE?" Jabba bellowed, his eros turning to rage in an instant. Slapping a button on his throne, a trapdoor in front of the throne began to open, while a winch began to slowly drag her towards the pit. I my legs tenses, ready for action as my sense of justice told me to act while my sense of self preservation told me to use this distraction to run to the hangar. Jabba bellowed again, "I'VE GROWN TIRED OF YOUR FOOLISHNESS AND RUDIMENTARY TECHNIQUE. I SPOILED YOUR CHARMS LONG AGO, AND NOW I THINK," he said, grabbing the fan and pulling the surprised and squeaming cat-girl into his arms. "IT'S TIME TO AUDITION FOR A NEW FAVORITE. HO HO HO..." Laughing he burrowed his hands into his slave's tiny panties, eliciting moans, yowls and hisses as his slime matted her fur. Makiah meanwhile was gagging with fear as she inched closer and closer to the pit. "Please--GAK--Master! Please not--ARGH--not Rancor!" There's that Rancor word again... I thought. What on earth is--'' My thoughts were interrupted by an enormous roar coming from the pit, a roar so loud it would put many of the T-Rexes that I'd fought in my adventures to shame. Without a second thought I grabbed a knife out of one of the belt of a nearby pig-guard and sprinted towards Makiah, my costume falling to pieces as I ran. I reached her a second before she fell into the pit. Grabbing her from behind, I lashed out with the knife, severing the leash from the collar. With a mighty pull I yanked Makiah away from the pit, sending her flying into the crowd of stunned aliens. Unfortunately the momentum from the push carried me over the pit. Bracing the knife, I prepared for the fall and then to face whatever monster lurked below when Jabba's monstrous voice cut through my adrenaline. "PAUSE!" Instantly four greenish beams (not unlike Green Lantern's) shot out of the four corners of the pit, slowly lifting me out to hover above the hole, frozen, at eye level with the Hutt. With a slow, wicked smile Jabba said, "I TOLD YOU THE THE TRAPDOOR SAFETY WAS A GOOD IDEA, BIB." His smile widened and his eyes roved up and down. My disguise still barely covered my most private parts, but my hood and goggles had been knocked away, exposing my face and golden hair. The cloak covering my legs had been lost, and the one around my torso had opened considerably, revealing my toned abs and a considerable amount of underboob. Licking his lips he said, "I THINK AUDITIONS ARE CLOSED." And with that he pushed the cat-girl into the pit. Her soft surprised scream was followed by a faint thud and then a wet crunch. The Hutt The perverted gleam of lust was back in the slug monster's eyes as he chuckled at his joke. I could read his intentions in his malicious smile and snakelike irises as clearly as if they were written on a page. He desired me, and if things didn't change soon, he would have me. "GOLDEN HAIR... A RARITY IN THIS SECTOR. TELL ME YOUR NAME MY PRETTY LITTLE HEROINE." I strained my arms and legs as hard as I could, trying to get free, but to no avail. The Hutt chucked at my squirming. "I was taught not to talk to strangers!" I spat. The pale tentacle headed alien that had shown me in appear beside Jabba, holding what looked like an earth-made laptop. Beaming he said to Jabba, "Master, this is girl sent to us by Luthor, king of a planet called Earth from across time and space... She is last female of her kind, and a great warrior, possessing supernatural powers on earth. Luthor refers to her as Kara Zor-El, also known as Supergirl." Here, if possible, his sycophantic smile widened. "He sends her to you as a gift, as a concubine, and also sends us tools to help us control her strength." Jabba was clearly pleased at this. Never taking his eyes off my still straining body, to his majordomo he said, "IT ONLY FITTING FOR ONE OF MY POWER TO MASTER SUCH A SUPERIOR SPECIMEN. HOHOHO... HOW LONG BIB, DO YOU THINK IT WILL TAKE BEFORE SHE SCREAMS FOR MY TOUCH?" Not giving Bib a chance to reply he addressed me directly. "SUPERGIRL... IT IS TIME WE WERE BETTER ACQUAINTED... I AM NO LONGER A STRANGER. I AM YOUR MASTER, AND YOU ARE MY TOY." He pressed a combination of buttons on his armrest. Instantly I was blinded and my skin felt like it was on fire as the intensity of the beams holding me increased, burning away at every shred of fabric covering me. Suddenly the intensity had stopped and I fell to the floor panting. ''The trapdoor must have been closed, I noted dimly, still seeing spots. Only the thickest shreds of leather remained, draped haphazardly over my body with my translator necklace, hot against my skin. I was totally exposed for the Hutt and his minions to see. Jabba snapped his fingers. Two pig guards pulled a struggling Makiah out of the crowd. A third held an axe to her throat. "COME TO ME MY PET." I sat there for a long minute, trembling and gazing at the stone floor. I am ''nobodies ''pet! ''I seethed. ''But I am a hero... ''Finally, I lifted myself off the floor. Shaking with fear and dread I took first one laborious step and then another towards Jabba the Hutt. Now I'll be honest, even though it seems crazy, but up until this point I wasn't fully afraid of Jabba. I knew that things could go bad, but I didn't think he would actually touch me. I've been in some rough spots in my life - facing down certain death or worse more times than I care to remember. But somehow I had always escaped those situations. Luck had been on my side. Superman or just as likely the overconfidence of the villain would help me escape. However, as my bare feet padded towards the mass of fat and slime and as his reptilian eyes hungrily drank in every sway of my hips, I knew that this time would be different. I stopped a foot away from the bloated Hutt, unable to will myself any closer. "So does your ''pet get a biscuit or something?" I ask sarcastically. The speed at which his arms extended to grab my waist surprised me. "ACTUALLY I'LL BE THE ONE RECEIVING A TREAT..." He chucked as he pulled me up against his hideous hide. My boobs smooshed against his fat rolls beneath his chin, as his hands forced my hips and toned stomach to grind up against his gut. Slime was everywhere, oozing into my cleavage, my bellybutton, between my legs - but the nightmare was just beginning. With his entire entourage watching, Jabba's hand slowly moved down from my hip around to my ass. His moist, wrinkled hand squeezed my buttock roughly, first once, then twice, fingers slowly inching towards my butt hole. I opened my mouth to protest, but the Hutt's tongue swiftly darted between my ruby lips, wrestling with my smaller one as his hands continued to probe my backside. I tried to push away, but either the Hutt was freakishly strong, or the prolonged Kryptonite exposure had drained even more of my strength because I couldn't break the slug king's grip. My struggles, however, seemed to encourage the beast, withdrawing his tongue from my mouth and beginning to rove it across my neck and upper chest - it's texture raising goosebumps on my arms and legs. My body was betraying me, and Jabba could tell. His tongue swept lower, over my breasts, teasing me, and when he finally slurped my rock hard nipple I couldn't help but moan. He was still torturing my breasts when he slipped his finger inside me. My eyes widened at the violation, and I tried to push him out, but his hand was stronger than steel, and as he continued to sexually dominate me, I could feel my nectar flowing and the heat inside me building. I mustn't cum. I can't...oooooohhh...NO! I can't give him the satisfaction!...ahhh! Almost as suddenly as he had put it in, the Hutt had taken his finger out - the sudden absence shocking me for a second. But Jabba wasn't done yet. With his tongue still ravaging my front, his hands grasped my thighs and lifted, hoisting my waist near his gaping mouth. Realizing what was coming I began to fight in earnest, struggling to close my thighs but it was no use - for one maddening moment the massive tongue slowly slurped over my my most private of places, then burrowed into me. "Ahhh, Ahhh, Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" It took me a second to realize I was screaming with pleasure as the thick, warm, and intricately textured muscle wormed it's way inside of me, shattering all of my defenses as I came over and over again on the foul appendage. A whirl of whispers swirled around me, sighing perversities as Jabba ravaged me with his tongue, chuckling occasionally, sending vibrations of white hot pleasure between my legs. Seemingly relentless in his assault, I was seeing spots and his men were applauding by the time the tongue finally withdrew. I panted as Jabba slowly let me slide down his front. I lay there a second, too weak to stand. Grabbing me by the shoulders he held me at arms length, strings of slime breaking and sliding down my front, and goopy saliva oozing from between my legs as Jabba looked me up and down. Weakly I lashed out at the alien, "What, is that all you got you disgusting piece of crap? I've gotten more pleasure from sitting on a washing machi--" A pair of hands brushed my hair aside and there was a solid CHINK as a collar with a chain snapped in place around my neck. His breath was rank as he pulled me close again, "YOUR STAMINA EXEEDS MY OTHER PETS, MOST LOSE CONSCIOUSNESS AFTER A FEW SECONDS ON MY TONGUE... THAT MY DEAR, WAS JUST THE WARM UP. LET'S SEE WHAT YOU CAN REALLY DO..." --- Slime and sweat covered my naked body - even my translator necklace had been torn from my body in either my fourth or fifth session of the night with Jabba; it didn't matter though, the collar had translation functions built in. "NECESSARY FOR YOUR TRAINING" boomed the Hutt, a hand on my ass, pressing my trembling body against his girth while his other hand caressed a breast, his fat thumb tracing circles around a painfully erect nipple, "SO THAT ONCE YOU LEARN OBEDIENCE, YOU CAN BETTER FULFILL MY DESIRES..." With that Jabba reclined slightly, and hands still groping me, fell quickly asleep. Resigned, I closed my eyes too, and surprisingly I too fell into a deep sleep. Power Play Slime mixed with what I feared to be semen oozed out of me as I panted against Jabba's flabby stomach. His latest round of sexual torture had been with his penetrating me, and had ended with when his tail bucked and flexed with what seemed like an orgasm. I wasn't sure exactly how the foul creature reproduced but judging by the perverse lust that he seemed to have for my womanhood, sexual procreation definitely wasn't off the table. I had awakened already wet, finding the Hutt's tail teasing my pussy lips, stroking and probing, threatening to slip inside. Panicking I pushed the member away, closed my legs and tried to shuffle away on and and bare feet when the Hutt pulled the chain, cutting off my air. I fought him harder this time - refreshed by the few hours rest, but my resistance only seemed to amuse Jabba, and he drooled even more because of it. Between the trace residue of kryptonite in the collar soon and his surprising strength, the Hutt had quickly pressed me up against him again, while his tail wormed between by squirming legs. Once again the Hutt had his way with me. As he basked in his orgasm he kneaded my buttocks and teased at my breasts with his tongue. "WOULD THAT WE COULD STAY THIS WAY ALL DAY... BUT ALAS I HAVE MONEY TO MAKE." Clapping his hands, three scantily clad serving girls appeared. "CLEAN HER. FEED ME." Two of the girls went back into the hall, quickly reentering pushing long carts laden with food between them. The third came up to me, and held out a hand to lift me off of the throne. When I touched her my head split open with a burst of sounds and emotions. Pity. Poor thing. Better her than me. Big boobs. Looks to be Jabba's type though. I wonder what's for lunch... And just as suddenly as the flash came it was gone. The serving girl stared at me curiously for a moment, then led me away from the throne to a drain set in the floor. With each step, flakes of drying slime cracked and peeled off my body. Picking up a hose next to it, she squeezed the nozzle and sprayed me with a jet of cold, sudsy water. Holding the hose in one hand, with the other she wiped away the filth, starting by running her fingers through my hair, then by rubbing my shoulders, breasts and stomach. Green streaks rand down my body to the drain below, revealing my tanned, pink skin beneath, and between the woman's ministrations and the cold water my nipples quickly hardened. Before moving on to my legs, she washed my ass and between my legs, somewhat more thoroughly than I thought was necessary. I could somehow sense a desire in her, not unlike Jabba's, and could almost hear like a whisper: supple buns... I wouldn't mind buttering these buns... ''Her hand brushed against my clit. ''Or digging for treasure either... I shot a quick glance at the girl, but she either didn't see it or ignored it, continuing on to my long legs to stroke away the filth. What's going on? ''I thought. An idea struck me. ''Am I? Could I be... Before I had time to finish the thought, the water stopped and the woman began toweling me off vigorously. A squeal snapped my attention towards the throne, and revealed that Jabba was a handsy and a messy eater, playing not only with his food, but also the ones who fed him. I can probably look forward to that... As soon as the first girl finished toweling me off, a third appeared holding a small bundle. Unfolding it she said, "Your new outfit." The "outfit" was barely more than a few scraps of cloth - no doubt an attempt by the slug to further assert his dominance, while simultaneously disgracing me. The top reminded me of slave girls I'd seen in movies about ancient Egypt. It consisted of a wide gold collar, that rested on my collarbone with a single thin red loop of cloth hanging down from the front. The hanging loop would cover my breasts (at least parts of them) and loop around behind my back, but would also allow for easy (and accidental) removal. Practical man that Jabba... I thought wryly. The bottom was just as bad - a golden chain to go around my waist, adorned with a short blue cloth, hung at both the front and back, each no longer than six inches. The two combined loincloths hung about as low as the skirt of my super-uniform normally did, but only barely covered my womanhood and ass. From the colors I could tell they were mocking my normal uniform, and made a mental note to kill Lex a little slower once I finally escaped. As soon as I was dressed, Jabba yanked me onto his throne, slipping a hand beneath my top and squeezing. Using a keypad the throne began to move towards the large throne room. Whispering something about missing me, his other hand began stroking my stomach. But I barely noticed all of this, even as his tail slipped between my legs and began slithering its way up to my moistening lips. I was focusing on the strange feelings and whisperings I had heard from the washer girl. Could I have read her mind? I wondered. The experience had been similar to the telepathic link I sometimes used to communicate to J'onn J'onzz, the Martian Manhunter. What if this planet has a give and take effect? The Kryptonite saps my strength sure, but the twin yellow suns are definitely effecting my body in other ways... Why not expanding my mental powers since the Kryptonite is stunting my physical ones? ''I remembered the images I had seen from the pig guard the day I arrived, and the whispers I had heard when Jabba had taken me with his tongue for the first time. Super powers often manifested themselves in times of high emotion. I moaned softly as Jabba quickened his pace inside of me, and immediately tried to push that out of my mind. ''I need to focus, ''I thought. Taking a deep mental breath, I carefully reached out with my mind and immediately was overwhelmed with an alien presence that could only be the Hutt's. Hit with wave after wave of lust as the creature thrust and thrust, his pleasure at my body bled into my brain, and thoughts in strange forms and shapes overwhelmed me - clearly a Hutt mind could think of two things at once. ''TIGHT, LITTLE STRUMPET. NO LESS THAN THIRTY THOUSAND CREDITS. I'LL SAY THEY ALL DIE. SHE WILL BREAK SOON. AND A LITTLE TOY BOAT FOR ROTTA... I SHOULD EAT MORE SQUID... YES... THIS SUPERGIRL WILL BE THE ONE... SOON I WILL... YES... Pleasure began building inside the Hutt's massive brain. SOON SHE WILL BE MY... YES... YEEESSSS!!! My mind reeled away from Jabba's as he came, and as my body clenched around his tail and skin tingled at his touch, I realized that I too was lost in an orgasm, his mental pleasure having caused my body to react. "SO YOU ENJOYED THAT MY LOVELY?" Jabba crooned, holding me closely as I gasped for air. Having broken the mental deluge coming from Jabba, I realized that we had arrived in the throne room a few minutes ago. My mind was picking up thoughts from all across the room. Though not as concentrated or as intense as Jabba's, these were often just as perverse - lewd thoughts about my new outfit, my legs, or ass, sometimes even whole erotic scenarios flashing through the minds of particularly excited underlings. One mind stood apart from these though. A mind that radiated sympathy and righteous anger. Trembling with both pleasure and shame, I turned away from the Hutt to stare straight into the eyes of my cousin Clark Kent. Superman I quickly twisted away from Jabba, a blush filling my cheeks as quickly as pity filled the eyes of Clark. Adjusting my skirts and top I attempted to pull away and take a seat at the edge of the throne, but Jabba was having none of it. Immediately the chain went taught and he slowly pulled me back and forced me to press myself against him. His and slid down my back, trailing slime, settling on grasping a handful of my ass. I failed to hold back a moan as he gave my breasts (still sensitive after orgasm) a long coarse slurp, tongue forcing aside the cloth cups. "BE A GOOD LITTLE PET TODAY, AND I WILL GIVE YOU A REWARD! HOHOHO..." Still shaking with unwanted pleasure, the Hutt turned me around to face the court, his arms still around me. Clark had stepped forward into the space usually reserved for dancing. Like me, he had apparently mugged some aliens for their clothing, though fortunately for him, his outfit fit much better than my assortment of rags had. "Jabba, I wish to speak with you. My name is Superman, and I am a hero from earth. I have come to bargain for the release of my cousin, Supergirl. Lex Luthor sent her to you illegally, violating laws of matter transfer and intergalactic slave trafficking. Finally, we are both Kryptonians, the last of our people. Thus we constitute as members of an endangered remnant race - and as such are immune to slave and property law. I can see how Luthor might have misled you regarding these issues - I hope that we can come to an arrangement that is beneficial to both of us." A subtle wave of confusion lapped at my consciousness from around the room. I cringed, realizing that Clark wasn't wearing a translator. How had he gotten in so far? A silver robot emerged from behind me somewhere to stand at Jabba's left. It translated my cousins words, and as it did so Jabba face went wide with shock, and then slowly shifted to an evil grin, licking his lips as malice and greed radiated off of his mind, as his hand drifted down to rub at my hip. "HOHOHO... I KNOW WHO YOU ARE LAST SON OF KRYPTON, BETTER THAN YOU THINK..." He yanked on my chain forcing me to lift my head to look at Clark. "I BELIEVE THIS "SUPERGIRL" YOU ARE REFERRING TO NONE OTHER THAN MY SWEET KARA, THE LATEST DALLIANCE WHO HAS COME TO ME FOR MY SKILLS IN LOVE MAKING. HOHOHO." I shivered openly at that. How did he know my real name? When had he even had time to receive that new information? After all we'd been "dallying" all night last night... Clark's appearance of diplomacy faded. "We both know that she did not come to you willingly. You took her. You have been taking advantage of her ever since." Clark's eyes began to glow red, and my heart filled with hope. Could Clark still have his powers somehow? He bared his teeth in rage at the Hutt. "It ends Jabba. It can end one of two ways, but it ends!" Jabba let the threat hang in the air for three seconds before he slowly slid his hand from my hip across to my loincloth, dragging it aside so that Clark and the entire audience chamber could see my sex. I struggled, but a sharp yank on my collar made me less than effective at breaking away. As I squirmed and grunted against his control, Jabba's hand began to tenderly stroke my womanhood, and an involuntary moan of pleasure erupted amongst my protestations. Twin beams of crimson light erupted from Clark's eyes as he yelled with fury, only to shine harmlessly against Jabba's skin, no more dangerous than a laser pointer. "HOHOHO, SON OF KRYPTON, YOU ARE MISTAKEN. THERE WAS ALWAYS ONLY ONE WAY THIS COULD END. YOU WERE FOOLISH TO COME HERE, BUT YOUR ARRIVAL IS ACTUALLY MOST FORTUITOUS..." He gestured with his tail at the ugly tentacle headed alien named Bib Fortuna. Bib and ten of the pig guards were immediately surrounding Clark - brandishing axes and knives that would surely cut him to ribbons now that his super strength had waned to that level. "YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO, BIB." As the red light faded from Clark's eyes, I could see that tears were filling them as his eyes met mine. I broke eye contact first, as Jabba's hand began to stroke harder. As Clark was taken out of the room, and as my crotch began to moisten, I could clearly sense three different waves of thought coming from my bloated captor. The first and most familiar was the lust he felt for my body. The second was of wild violent celebration, as if some diabolical scheme was about to come to fruition. The final and most terrible of the waves was more like an ocean unto itself. It was a greed so vast and powerful that it made black holes seem insignificant. He wanted everything. A desire with no end. And judging from the jubilation coming from the second wave he had just been very successful about something. I shuddered with fear, disgust and base pleasure as his slimy tail slowly began to worm its way between my shapely legs, seeking to further violate the space between. Whatever is going to happen next, it can't be good... No Hope The next few days were miserable. Jabba conducted what seemed like endless trade deals with merchants, extortion from village leaders, and bet placing with bookies. A constant stream of alien refuse rotated in and out through Jabba's massive blast doors. As the negotiations began, nearly every creature took in my form lying next to the hutt, and I could sense the waves of lust coming from them. Apparently Jabba could sense their desire as well, with his hands roving over my body, and many of the negotiations devolving into sex. None of Jabba's visitors every had anything close to the waves of perversion coming from my master. Each time I tried to fight him off, but each time he overpowered me. Many a deal was struck to the symphony of my moans and gasps and the sound of my skin hitting hutt flesh. Apart from the few minutes it took each day wash the slime from my skin, Jabba kept me close, my back continuously pressed against his warted hide. I had no idea what had happened to Clark. I could tell that Jabba had plans for him, but whatever they were they were buried in a part of his mind to primal for my limited telepathy to access. Our copious copulation had given me an understanding of Hutt culture that went deeper and deeper (I cringe at the pun, but word play is the only entertainment available when you're shackled to a monster) with each grotesque affair. Slow and unable to build or farm, Hutts rose to power through economics and deception. Their minds and cruel intuition allowed them to see patterns and fiscal nuances that the most advanced computers could not even detect. And their in-born greed ensured that they always manipulated those patterns so that they stayed in a sweet-spot somewhere between too much power and too much responsibility. In short they were bred to be crime lord. Exactly how Huttese reproduction worked I still wasn't sure... All Hutts identified as male, and all sought to enslave females from other races. However, I had received flashed of memory that suggested that Hutts could become pregnant - Jabba himself had actually given birth to a son, Rotta. Apparently Rotta was quite infatuated with another Hutt named Grubbmo. I had overheard these last details from a conversation between Jabba and Bib during one of my morning showers. As the serving girls ran their hands over my breasts and thighs (they always seemed a bit too eager to wash those areas) the Hutt roared about Rotta chasing after Grubbmo, a Hutt from a significantly lower class, bellowing about how his son just needed a "GOOD, TASTY, HUMANOID, CONCUBINE GIRL" to use to satisfy any carnal cravings. The Hutt had seemed incredibly frustrated with the situation, and immediately after my shower was over, he had flipped me over and forced his tongue between my just washed thighs and licked me so hard that my vision when white as I had orgasm after orgasm in such close succession-- --- A boom resounded through the courtroom. I shook my head. I'd dozed off. The afternoon had been a slow one, with Jabba watching holograms of rancor fights and then opening up ceiling panels to bathe in the twin suns of Tatooine. Collecting my thoughts, I could feel a strange clarity in my mind that hadn't been there before. The light from two suns and the Kryptonite atmosphere is really changing me... But into what? Another boom clattered across the room, and Jabba jostled awake, his hand reflexively reaching down to slip beneath my costume and squeeze my breast, his tail curling upwards to brush my lower stomach. What besides the whore of a bloated slug-man... I thought bitterly. The booming was coming from opening floor panels. How many things does Jabba keep under these floors? ''I wondered. Metal rods extended from the open panels to form two pillars, both covered in a mixture of chains and levers. Jabba laughed and licked his lips, and my stomach began to flutter. Continuing to grope me with one hand, Jabba waved his other pudgy arm at one of his pig-guards. "BRING THEM IN SNORTAR!" he boomed. Two figures were ushered into the room. They couldn't have been more different, and yet the sight of both of them caused the last shreds of hope in my heart to be replaced with dread. The first was Clark. He had clearly been beaten, but his wounds were beginning to heal. He stumbled as he walked, clearly somewhat drugged and reeling from Kryptonite. He wore only a loincloth, made of the tattered remains of the "S" insignia from his costume. More pig guards forced Clark across the room and began to chain his arms and legs to the pillars, keeping him from being able to move. My heart broke for him, but it was the other sight that gave chills. Walking next to Clark was Makiah, the alien girl I had tried to save. The slave that Jabba had tried to rape, whose place I had ended up taking. She wore a revealing outfit, and sauntered into the room with an air of calculated sexiness. Heads of countless aliens left my nearly nude form to follow every sway of her hips. Gone was the dancer who had strived for perfection in the art of seductive movement. This was a creature of a more carnal nature - that fact oozed from her every curve. And yet I couldn't sense desire of any sort coming from her - not a thought or a care for sex or anything. ''This is really weird... Dressed like that, walking like that, I should be able to feel SOMETHING. It was only when she was closer did I see the glowing green symbol on her forehead. The symbol of the Brainiac system. As Jabba ran his thumb in circles around my nipple, I couldn't tell if it was fear or arousal that had raised the goosebumps all over my body. Jabba seemed to think it was the latter, licking his lips again and laughing suggestively. "HOHOHOHO..." The Worst Thing (Coming TBD... Sorry for the slowness. There will be more - there is an end mapped out. Thanks for being patient!)